Tales of the Spageti Womna
by Tetuous
Summary: A classic tale of Samus' first true love.
1. Chapter 1

one friday evening, Samus, Ridly, Levi and Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) were havinga slumber party at levis howse. Samus startsed off the evnig conversation with blasting a can of clothe snakes at levi.

levi wasnt the britest and yelld "O SNAKES!" and everyone laughd esept for levi who was to scared cause there were snakes on him but there really wernt because they were just clothe snakes and there not rel. Samsu inteligantly ppointed out "there not real levi!" and everyone laughed and laghed and laughed

HAHAHA. Lei shook of the snaks and tried to regayn his compusure. 'So', he sniffed hottily, ' what shal we do?" Ridley piped up " wel, I think Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) brot a Weegee bord with hIM.' Mr. T (WOOOOOOOO) wordlely and coollly pulled out a board, and the group gaysed in aw.

Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) was to cool to be an awe ovr the wegee bord becase he have it for along time and it ws nuthing spacial. Levi yeled esxtatticaly "i wanna try i wana try I wann trY!" and evryone lauged as usual bcause levik was a clown well not a reel clon but just a real funy guy! "what the H - E - duble hokey sticks is a Weege boerd?" sames asked shyle.

everyone gigled, even samsus, beasue you kno its hard to resist sometimes with your friends and ridley who is extradinarly hott Ridley answered kindly, "It's a board that leets you talk to dead people who have moved on beynond this life" (because wat we have bin is wat we are). Samsu looked down dobutfuly at the mustachioed itallian on the bored, "prove it!" she scophed,

"well ill ned a vulonter! Ridley sad and Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) knoded in agremant. levi had alway ben teh but end of evry joek so he was liek "givee me a shot ill shwo u that my ansectors thnk im amazng and whill chnge the world!" Everyon lookd too Leiv whpo semed to be very sdur of hmsefl. "okay then lets gve it a wrl!" every on watchd cloesly and escitedily.

ther was complete silnce. Levi set his ladylike, well-moisturzed hands on that moving bit on a weegee board (you know that one), and called out in a daramtaci voice: "OH HELO THAT, MY DEAD AND DUSY CORPSEY ANSESTERS! SPEAK, THAT I MAY BENEFIT FROM YOUR KNOWLEDGE BECAUSE YOU AR DED AND THEREFOR BY DEFAULT WISE AND KNOLEDGIBLE ABOUT THE LAYDEEZ." slowy, it spelt : "I" "H" "O" "P" "E" "SHE" "MADE"

There ws a suden soudn and evryone jumpd at it aand Levi fel back form the weegee baord scared. once everyon relized it was nuthing they al laughd at Levi fr beign such a frady cat. Levi growld becase he was angry and shot bac wiht venom in ihs voice "dont u guy make fun of me!1 i am about to receve the informtoin frm my ded ansectors that will chnge my life forevr!"

at that, Mr. T (WOOOOOOOO) razed his godly fists to the ski and seesed the cumoshion. Levi resoomed his trance-like stayed. the letters cam, "L' 'O' 'T' 'S' 'A' 'SPAGHETTI' (lol, that takes a while. pretend it was one by one, jeez, cool down, buddy ) Of a sudden, the board expldoed into flams and sent that plastic dealie flying threw Levi's expretly-aplied eye shadow. Fortunately, he was ok.

Everyon was scred now because the bord was everwher and it was flamingn and everyon was so scraed that they didnt se Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) hid the firecraker box behidn his bac! ikt was just a prank but no one new and so they contineud to run arond afrad and then Samus saw the box and samrtly surmiesd "You blew it up so Levi woudlnt no the spagei womna was!" everyon looked at him hatefuly

Riedly and samus sncuk off and shared chocalte chips in the shrubbery for awille, wille lEvi sat and pionderd what had become of the spagei womna he had longed for all his liff. Once ridley and Samus had come back, Dumebeldore stopped by the door to drop something off for Levi. GUESS WHAT IT WAS?

Levi took the bxo off into the croner adn evry one was corius adn he looked insidxe and Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) cuold se he was relly happy (he was relly preseptive like thta) but then- the niose! it was back! Levi was so scraed he snaped the box shut. Noone cared abuot the sound adn cept aksing Levi wat was in the box but he wsa so scarde he culdnt spoke! "THATS TH SOUND OF DETH!' LEVi proclamed!

"Cumon Levi, don't be a chichken and open te box!' ridley emoted. Sumas lookd at Ridley, impresed by his manly wayss and hoping she might be praegenant by him later./ Levi braecd himslef and peelked iside the box: ther was a dramtic noise, and a charcter looking starligly like Ridley emergde!

"ARE U TEH SPAGETI WMAN BECAUS THE DED TLOD US THTA'D SOMEON WSE HOPIGN U MAID LOSSA SPEILNBERG ADN THEN WE GTO THIS BOX MISTERIUSLY FRM UR GOOD FRENID DUMLBEDOOR ADN I RELLY WANT TO KNO!" LEVI YELLED! no one eles was ecitde -just shcked! it was nother ridles! The impaster RIdley siad "No i wsa ment for Samsu bcause im her reel love!" and Samus knew it was true!

(SUSPENSE)alrite guise, tat's the end of Chapter 1. I have to finsh my project on poerty for class tomorrw, so i'll write sum more later for yas! LUV YOUU ALL

BTW RIDLEYSHOTANDMYBF69XOXOX

S he  
A lmoest  
M aiding  
U s  
S pageti

 **A+**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

SSSLLLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRPPPP Nathaniel slurpd as he sucked it all up complte wiht two balls. it was to much for him thou, and he ended up spitting it out in a graey heap. "Cant hold in ur spagetti nathaneil?" Brutus chided chidedly. Nathaniels eyes scuinted at the chide remark that he had sad so chidedly. "Keep yuor chide remarks too yourslf!" he cheded back.

After watching the spectlcae for a long minutes, Captain Falcon decided to cent in his two chips:

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yah Nathanel dont be a looser" (Captain Falcon was an old gy, but noone really know because nhe kepy his helmlet on all the time, lol) Nathaniel lloked at the mess he'd made and couldnt but think that the effort was completylt effortless and without a points.

"Well thats enouh diddle dadling to last us a me a entire monht! brutsu chided now lets get goign unless you want late!" The thre haeded off at once for none of them didnt want to not be late. They left the place they were in (couldtn think of any thign dont su! lolthx) and haeded off to Samuss house. "if were late Levi is going to nock my pony sideways with his late again!" then they got stoped!

before them stood my internet bf, Bejita90914life, who had a ball in each hand of energy ball and about to enter lvl 4 supersayan! H esaid in his awesome, sexii voice: "MY POWER IS INFINITE I HAVE A POWER LEVEL OF A BIG NUMBER! GIVE ME YUOR POKEMON CARDS OR" but before he even had to finish, the fraidycats had dumped ther pokemon crads in a pile of cards before him. then they ranranrarnarnarnarnna to samuss's place.

They wntered quikly without thinking and then raelized it was dark and spoky/. There was a suond,a faint scary oen coming from deepier in the hose and each could fell as there balls qiute literaly shriveled at the scary comotoin. THEN THEY WERE ATACKED! everyone ran around in the near complte darknes and ran into eachother scraming! And then the lights came on-and it was Levi!

there was a drak darkness to his eyes as he spoke darkly "my spageti womna was taken from me in aeges past. on emaong you is the one resposnislbe for my loaws. there as aanother evil sounds and somebosy sceraemed BOB SAGET and levi disappeared into disappearance. captain falcon, being older and more manly, took chrage and said bravaely "lets get to the bottom of this, mystery cruuuu!"

Then sudenly as suddeny as Levi had suddenly surprised them they were suddenlt evneloped in darknes again! Nathaniel stumbld forawrd, after Brutus acidently nocked him from behind (no inuando intended!) and hit right in to some knd of horrdi craetur. "He cried "Halp! Halp! Theres an evl crae- but he was cut off as he vanished. "What are just you in happen?" Falcon creid!

suden;y , Brutus rememberd he had a magic flashlight ( he onyl just remembed iit because the magic only elts you know aobut it when you ened it and also its invislebe. it's just magic!) he turned on the mag he took out the flashlight and turn iet on and he porfessionaly navigated it towards the staricaes down to he basement. and saw A BIG AWFUL TAIL retreting into the depths of depthy dark. 'THAR SHE BLOWS" he cried, and they ran off after it!

Giuded by they're magic flashlite, they reseded into the dephts of the dank basement. "SHOW YOUR SCAYLE HIED YOU MONSTER! OR WELL FIND YOU AND TAKE YOUR AND US THEY FIND DIE!" BURUTS YELED WILDTLY! Thye herd a yelp from the side and swiveld around to see what it was! And they managed to catch a glimpse as what they revaeled to be some kind of twisted Rydly envelopd Nathaneils haed with its masive maw and crushed it with a sikenign crack!

captain flacon grabbed a hold of brtutsts's folds (of his shirt, he's not a fattie like you! jk, lmao) and they ran nto they base,ent...figuring that the what they had just seen would be know worse than why had gon downstars and maybe it oculd lead them to a clue as to why THIS CRAZY STUFF WAS HAPNING ON. brutus through his flashlight about and saw a bodacious grrl hudleded in the corner - it was Sausmus!

"SAMSIES!" BRUSUT CREID! "WUT IS HAPENING! NATHIENIEL IS DAD!" seh looked up at them with tired in her eyes "ITS THE EVIL RIDDLEYS! HE IS FITING EVERYON AND SAYS HE LOVS ME AND I KNO I LOVE HIM AND I THINK REAL TIDLEY IS DEAD UPSTARS BUT I CANT KNO FOR SURE (dont worry hes 2 sexy too dei!) AND IM ALL TRON UP INSYDE AND IM SCARED AND I JUTS WISH THAT THIS CONFUSING SPAGETI MADNESS DIDNT SHOE IN THE WEEGE AND BLOW UP IN FACES RUIN LIVES AND RIDLEY LOVE CONFUSEION I NEED HELLP!"

 _ **CHOLERA**_

They hared stomping behind them and so they ran without looking back, well Brtues did but FGalcon had heard enough and with a blod curling cry he cacophoned "FALCON PNUCH!" as he swing around and he hit evil riddley right betwen the beedie eys! Evil RIdley flew back intoi the wall mpotionless. "NO MY TRUE LOVE!1" SAMSU CREID jsut before she grabed a vase and smahed it over falcnos head

brtues lUnged ouver and grabbed Samsuses hands so she couldn't reach antihgn else heavy to smack the captain arudn with, and she said FOUR WORDS that would change some fgt's life: "RIDLEY WAS PREGAENT" but Brutus new better, he said (i'll spell it right later) "that was evil ridley samsu! A good Ridlet must be around somewhere,

But it semed no answers wuould be forthcomign -just then Levi barged in riding a flaming chariot like his omish brethran did! He pionted a pointie sord at Brutles and clamed "you robed me of tjhe spaghti womna! Now you will die by my hand!" Everyon gasped, includign Natheniel who had just returnde form the bathroom. "IS THIS THE ENED OF BRUTUS?" SAMUS EXCLAMED!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER SEVEN (owait its chapter 3 lol): BATTLE OF THE CHOLERA AND CAPTIN FALCOUN

Levia sat on his flamin whorse and wurled his flamig sord around his flaimgin haed and flamed: "I WILL BE ONE WIT THE WOMNA I SAW AND ILL WALK THER ON YOUR ORGANS TIED TO MY FOOTIES" brutusu dived away and out the window and he Brutus fell over, and the flaming flames whoesed over him like a hot bar or an oven on a

on a stick. Captian Falcobn loked on and cried: "I'll saev Brutus form thi evil fatey!"

Capetown Falcone wound up for his sighnature moov when Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) leapt into action to defedn levi, cring "donchu make fun of him! EXCUSE ME?!" anmd leapt farlessly at the old guy. With a THWOMP thye colided with enught force to nock down both trade centers. Caption Fallatio fell bakc from the vforce, but Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) was unhindered! "IF YIU MESS WITH LAVA, YOU MES ME WITH!"

It would seme Mr .T (WOOOOOOOO) had bene taken over by the chloarea and manipulteated by a dark froce! an epic battle ensueade, each old smelly bag of a man (except Mr T (WOOOOOOOO)) met eahcotheras punjabh for punch and kick for kik and bit efore fibe and evntuly there manly man parts hung from there shorts in eksaucejun. sudenly, thre as a terfici rumble and the ceilinge coplapsed, reveeling:

AN EXACT REPLICA OF THTA ROME CHARIOT RACE PLACE!

Every ones was shckoed excepited for Levi who had orkestringed thje entire plot. 'COEM, BRUFISH, WE WILL NOW FIND WHO IS TEH REAL MAN AND I CAN PROVE MYSELF WROTHY OF THE SPAGETSU WOMNE" LEIV RAWRD WITH CONVICTIVE! Everyone sujddenly realized thetre was another charot for brutus to ride c omplete with two jhorses. "LIKE THE RAMADAN SAY-!"

"ALL PRIESTS PRAY PRAYERS!" he finsihed. the raec was abutt to beign, and in the running wasa a republican and a democrat and also a commie, but he got shot and died. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEAnwhile, Saumus remined in the darkness of the dark house (the lights were reecked because of the roman palce) and eshmined the cropse of her lurve, Darkridlleleleedeedeey . she cried an said "oridley, i wa

nked you so hard i thuogt youd never leve me sad face".

"AT TEH REDY!" THE ANOUNCER DUMBLEDORE CREID! "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" THE HORSIES WENT SPEDING OF, CHERRIOS IN TOW! Levi shot a hatful look atg Brutshuk but he mised and it hit Dumassledore off ofg his tower and he got fell on the republican wqho swerved into the democrate and they all exploSM and died in

RED HOT FIYA!

adn then, to maek maters wurese, nathan cam walk annathen cam out of the waskeroom rite beforrrrrr levism flamigg charot! in a suden intnatn of speedy fastness eh was sploded like something that splodes kinda, adn his carrccassy slef fell over THUMP. Ridleedeedeely spruang up and craid "NAO MY NATHIN IZ DERD NOT EVN DIEYING ADN HOT BUTTRAPE BY SATAN COULD STOP MY MOURINING!"

befroe ane1 culd infesticait awl eies wre dranw to the stgay as BRtsu maid a valeunt efrrt to overtaik LEVis flaimign chario off deth! Gryndgin his teet,, brutes putt the petal to the medal and shto aftar leiv liek a bat out of hell(o operaitr, give me nomber nein (LURVE THTA SONG LOLL)) But he hasdnot antacipitated LEviS prowses wiht the chartitot. FYLING ARUND TEH SECND BEND, LEVI UNLAESHD!

EH UNLAESHED HIS DOGY GARFUNKEL oh yeah eh also UNLEASHED HIS ANGRY WRATPH AND QUICKLYNESS! teh to were neckanneck but jsut before the Finnish, BRUTSU had A planned! he cryed "whorthrhgrLRTHAHDPTHYL" (cos he swallwed a bug, LMAO) and THEn he cred, "Levi! Spageti Womna is Anmow Itegaps SPELT BACWRADAS" and suddentl, levis charitit became stiff and hradened and SPLOSIONATED INTO A LOT OF parts!

leiv was so shokced by the nwes, he hda to find otu what "Namwo Ittaghps' wsa bakcwards, adn so he ran wthi all hsi mite to fidn a calculaitr. brutsu, the chompian, raored in plaesur! HE cast a luk down to his frends, his fiathful camponains, and creid "HOOORJ! I MA THE CAMPTION! BWO BEFOR ME!" Ever1Y rayn up to cangradulaet him, btu falcon (thta old cunt) broak the mometn wen he aksed:

"whar did nathan, rieldy and darkrieldety and sanumsu go?" and as brsutus looked aboot, he saw that onl teh captin and levi and Mr. T (WOOOOOOOO) could vbe saween. he sad face, becaws to be congrtledated by old guys is not so much fun as to be congrautledad by a kss on the parts by a hawt fancy grrrl like Samussus. asnd so he sed: "old guys, lets't find hose for and c wut theyre up to BECAYSE

THESE

PARTS

NEED

KSSN!"

coptain falcno pukered up fro a big, whet kiis wen BRusut charegd aff in hawt persoot. SODDENLEY, TERROR STURCK! THE RMOAN CAWLLISUEM, THe raec bengi complatid, BEGNA TO FAWL APRAT!1 BEG CHUKNS OF STUFF FEL LEFT AND LFET ADN THYE ALL RAN SCRAEMING TOWRADS THE HUOSE FOR THER VERY LIEVES! CAPtin fabio culdent kep up bekuse hes old and flaby AND WSA CRUHSED UNDER TUNS OF RUBIBLE!

saef inside the house brutsusts's mind was fulled of quesions - whar were those four wipperssnapers? wen would levio retrun, ane woule he find his spageti womna? who WAS THe womna? who was phone? bfroe he oculd ponre anymore thogh, Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) yellt "excuse me wtf r u doin" (only cooler because he's THE MAAAAAAAAAAN), becuse

Nahtanel was gtteing undrassed! EVeryoen gaybe him wierd luoks as he tore his patns offf in one smuht moshon. "WY AR YU GETIGN UNDRASED NAHTANIEL?!" BRTSU CREID, SUDENNLY AWAER OF it hapennign rite becied him. "wut?" nahtanel said shepeshly. "i thot it was penis tyme?"

"OH MY GAWD!" THEY ALL EXCLAMD "NAHTANEL IS A HOMOSEXEXAUL!"


	4. Chapter 4

"thre dikcs an n elefant!" brutusu ried at natahaniels pantsy antics! "penis time is what thing ive never herd of and you out those puts back on rite away mister!"

naheaniel begorudgingly grabed aboot fr his paints as Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) sait in kuiet thot. "wHat aer you thiking abuot" brtuts aksed? A drak darkens caim ovr him, btu Leiv was sodenly on the mov, laeding in to the dankenes.

Dilbert cud take no more of Naathaniels cray cray weiys so he wav d es magic wand and sad "POOF" and nathanielasf went POOF and dilert took his place and sed" wherethe lvei is going in to the dark whar we cant see him we must follow!"

'WRY" ? Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) YELLD IN A YELign wai. "BAKLAUS WE HARV TOO!" diblart yelld bACK. OKAY TEHN" eh sad bach andn thy BRAN INUT HOT PERSOIT

Brutus shukiut ofhis blanket or his quoestions (just scroled up to see which lol) to sa "nonono levi is a shity chartot drver but in drak eh is a god amning mans! ee need backup and snacks!"

VEN thogh hes nott a grl , DliberT SCRAEMED Like a gilr ass they set offf caus it was the UPER HALF OF FLAKON CLIGNING TO HSI ANCLE S! Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) came ovr and puhced thaat dieing old cock in teh FACE befor theyy ran to find Lev.

"k but well reegret it" brusrutsus broodd anad he garbd his gogurt and Desert Eagle and brot up the rear (lmao bet you thbot i meant somebodys butt!) they sreached left and right andnup and down and even a bit sideways but they cudlnt find a cornvenesce store OR Levi.

But levi fuonD THEM wiht his claws of furry! DIlberd screamd in aguny a s he was atack claw face raeped! "THATS NAT LOVI!" Mr T (WOOOOOOOO) sAid! "THATSS DARK RIDLYE!"

DARK RIDLYE EXCLEMAED SOMEONIDY but no on knu who becaukse its too daark to c! then who but SAAMSUS STOOD up and sed "DARK RISKED,SDVJERGLEY U TOOK MY UNDARK RIDDLEI FROM ME ADN Y

Meanwhil, a corstal haez of stars and lihgts twinked in to infanity as the life froce of faclon fadeed likee spiled appel juce on the kichen rug. a Long noodel arm tenticeled arund his old man faec jaw. "You are rghit, Falcoon said. Mayeb it is I who is am the speagit women?"

HUH brtus said agaely as he conrtrpled this drvrlrpmrnt. "Ur not haf the womna that Samusus is, bit yu got speagehti on bukets!" he ransd over and smasehd faclonon with a HAMMA yelling "CANT TAKE CAHANCES OR LEIVE WILL COME BACK FOR US DRAIANGE MAH BOI"

Dilbert frose time wiht his wand becuase his magic is wand hre and he can do thigns that are magic buit he doesnt nesisaruly need the wadn it just makes him better and. "WHy this figting" he criad out. "WE must work as a TAEM!" unbenownst to ham, Levi was uneffigied by the margic and leaapt, back in breaking the spell!

So Levi snucked up on Dillybret and slapped im all abut with his twelf inch logn Bratz riot stick! "DILBERTO MAH BRO" BRUSTus scramed turgicly but Dil didn not here him r nothin anymore! "NOW BRING ME THAT FALCNOA SO THET I MIGHT INSPECT HIS HOLES FOR WOMNA" lEVI cackled!"

SNeering, Levii lookd abnpout, but then loched gays with SAmus. she began Sontering over, her womanly womanness suddne;ly verry obviomanness. tThey stood inches apart then cm aprat and then MM until there lips beGAN TO MEAT WHEN LEVI PUCHED HER RITE IN THE POLE DANCER. "YOUR NOT ALCON"

"ur no Edward Cullen either, budday!" Sammichsus cranked but leVi was rite, she wasnt Faclo and errybod nu it! Patcain Lacfon leppd up and shuted "HER I AM" And speeted tords Levia swignsig spageti of carnage!

"HOW DID WEHAT HAPPENED HE I DONT WHAT UNDERSTAND HE SUDDENALY IS DOES EQWIPPED FOR LEGS THAT NOT HAPPEN EXISTID PREVIOSLY IN OUR ADVENTURE WHAT?" Brutoss took deep bath and NOODELS TOOK FLIGT

Blacon ped no atenshun to Brotos as he hucked his leg at Levilev and wraped him in pastas! "WHAR could this posibluy abe heded?!" levi scrmd but he couldn'y get past th wuerd "could" because Falko said "

EGG SALT MILK FLOWER AHAHAHHAAHAHAA!" as LEvis moth filleed with gradmas noodels "I ILL COOK YUO FOR ATEN MINATES AND WAITCH WAS YOMU" BLAM CKICK POW" dilbert YELLED! waving his wand withj manace!

( i deciededa that dilbert shudnt die becus he's the only one who nos howt to cook!) Brusts saw that Samsussr and Aardk Driley wer chating in a corner of teh dark and was suspish, but he diE HOLY AITCH EE DOUBBEL BOOBSTRAPS he yelt as a flaminsg noodel whipt over his hed! Then he shot Levi!

THe gas-operated semi-automatic pistol designed by Magnum Research DEssert eggle BNLEW LEVIS HEAD APART LIEK A PINATA FILLD WITH JELLYBEANS AND COVICTED SAX OFFENDERS,. TO everones sturprise they clod see somethng pooping out of LEvis blood neck stum[p!

'ohai thank hevens youve com!" said the popping thing which truend out to be Brostsus' dogy Garfunkel! "GARFUNKEL" hE waileD and ran and pickt and hugd and kist and patd paid and said nice things to and gave him a dogy treat! "Ayel never get a cradit crad agen!"

The rest oif Levis body begun to crakc and brake and shatter and dance with electrissical feet of fury before EXPLOSIOOONATING, reveaaling nondark normal Riddles coverd in blood and sea men! he then vomittted up LEVI! "We hav learnd meany things in our travls" Ridly said with convicition levi standing calmily . "is that Not rihgt dilbrt?" "yes"

Mr. T (WOOOOOOOO) who had ben making pop trats during the comoshon sudenlty lookt up with suspect in his ey. "you meann to say the that dilgrfet and levi and Garfunkel and Rildeedyedeedye andadf proably NAthanaiael TOO were ALL INOLVED IN THIS FUNTASTIC AFFARE OF SEKSUAL INTRIGUE?!"

"WE haver been to duntai, a plaec were magic and elves and sworcery are aLL VERY much reale." Levi spoke weordedly. we have faut a thousnad fites togethr as mens, sharring the hihgest of hiughs and and the lowest of lows. THeir i fdound my spageti womna, who told me my troo destine." A flaming soword erupted from his pants, GRaspiogn with both haneds. "TO KILL DRAK RIDDLEY"

A brick felled on DRAK RIDDLEYs hed and he died to malaria. Lpvu untook out the srowd frum his panties and CreeD "JUST US HAS BEEN DON" and his pants cuahg tfire and Nathaniel llooked arund the cornera at him with a jellus eye!

"it's is true" Dilbert bewgan. "I'm am from Duntain, the wordl of war anbd magic were I honned m skills with the wandamagic stick wand." "Brutus wipoed the blood from hsi face and said "whose up for some ice creme?!" Everyon clapedapped in agreemation so thay lef thte baysmeat and headded out to the local ice cream parlore.

Eeveryvboybody got a ice cream and they all laffed and LAAAAAAAAAFFed trading their flavolrs EXCEPT in Ridley and Smasmus' krorner a storom was a bruin! Samouse had got sparkles in her scone because she liked Twilite (like me and other skolars) bur Ridlet had not got spraekaers becauz he did NOT AT ALL LIKE TWILIES AT ALL EVEN!

Levi, whiel being a real funny clowm (but not a reel clon) whop had lived a liftime in another world hew didn notic the conflect about to unfold.s "Let us back to my palce for battelship!' he said everone knodding immedately. Ridles and Smausus folloawed, still gloawring and aeach other. THEN APPEARED Vejita90914life, my X-BF WHO IS A TOTALY PEACE OF SHGIT WHO EATS SHIT AND IS SHITTY AND GAY.

Breastus shot him. Then my REEL BF, RPATT1624NOTAPEDO desinded from the hevun and said to Bursturs "DRAGONBALL IS AIDS!" and he smooched me on the cheek and I giglged akk the way to the bathroom! teh gang all went back t teh gang all went to samsurs place agin but they saw that after al the acshon, its was look like a pile of house more than an house.

Levi pujts his hands on hsi hips after depostiign the remains of his isecram cone onb his dong. "THIS won't do a t all." Dilbret came forth from behgind, scarfing downt he last of hsi desert, and through as blinding ice creaming headpain ache in his face he razed his wand at the raised building and spoke words of awesome magci that did started moving all the paeces into a big piel and then lit it all on fire.

"Noice werk Dilbert!" said Levie wit a smile. "Noice werk Dilbert!" said Samsu wit a frown that would kill a dogy's hed clean off. That remindeda Brutswuts "O GARFUNKEL" and he divved into the fire and flams to fidn his poor dogy! "meanwhile Rildo sxaid "guys guaise I havea house! Well battle ships there and settle the scroes!"

Levi and ridles high 5d and they stuck oujt there arm taxi came by covred in xmas tree lightsa and golf clubs. "GET IN KIDS!" came Dumbledoores voice from hsi mouth that they cuold now see as he stuck his haed out the door. EVERYOne piled in and yelleda for Brutusa who awas still palyiong in the fire.

"O DUBMLEDOR" Brutsum creed and he plukd Garfunkel from the feur and jumped and smashed thru the windsheld and smooched the old fart right on the beardybeard! "Did yu asee the charitots we raced ansd you sead GO and we went speeding and bugs to mouth the charies and all the horrses it was so fast and we WON thanks to u!"

"DAMN STRATE" dumbledoor creid, putting the petal to the metal and blasting black man beats that cock roched the hole nayborhood. "THERES MY HUOSE!" RIdley said "that was quick!" and then they got out and clod see a jiant rope of corndogs leadign to the ridley family blimp high in the skigh. "BUT IM AFREAID OF HIGHTS!" levi exclammed then doubledoor replIED "HEGHTS ARE AFRAD OF YOU" BEFORE HSI TAXI EXPLODED.

K GUYS my dl of Glee just finshed and i'm stooked so i'll do part 2 after!


End file.
